wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonlight (Sunset)
O This non-binary dragon is for the Best Friends Contest and is best friends with Black Ice! Banner is by Twilight. Belongs to Sunset and Twilight. Do not edit under ANY circumstances or face the wrath of us. Thank you for understanding! APPEARANCE Making their way around the Sanctuary, is Moonlight. At first, you may mistake them for an IceWing, but then you see their NightWing spines and build and think; hybrid. But you are wrong. Moonlight is an odd albino NightWing. They have mainly light blush colored scales, with splotches of darker blush colored scales. Their build is rather thin and small, so they usually don’t make eye contact with the dragons they talk with. Moonlight’s eyes are a terrifying red, with brow curved with worry. They definitely stand out in the crowd, a dash of extremely light red-pink, but it would be hard to spot them, as they are small and thin. PERSONALITY It wouldn’t be the oddest thing to not know Moonlight very well, as they aren‘t the most extroverted dragon. They are quite introverted, to say the least. They‘re shy and held back, usually not hesitating to back out of a conversation. Moonlight has an interest in scavengers, and studies them at the Sanctuary. HISTORY Moonlight hatched on the volcano, to Moonflier and Starriser. To their surprise, an albino dragonet had hatched out of the shell, as the blistering heat seemed to be even more hot for them. Moonlight hated the volcano; it was a living nightmare, it was so hot. Moonlight wanted to leave the volcano, it was that bad, but they rest assured that one day the NightWings would attack the Rainforest, claiming it for their tribe. But did the other dragonets bully them; called them “White-Scaled freak”, and believed if they touched them they would get a plague of some sort. Moonlight didn’t particularly mind, as they preferred to stay alone by themselves and dream about how nice the mainland was. The ground rumbled as Moonlight saw multiple NightWings fleeing. They were confused at first, stepping out of the cave to look outside. Then they saw it; lava flowing down their home. Panicked, Moonlight rushed to the tunnel, where they were forced to pledge allegiance to Queen Glory. They agreed, as they were in quite a panic, and then they stepped out of the tunnel into paradise. This is my home now, I‘m going to love it here. '' No, they didn’t love it. First off, the RainWings treated NightWings like lower class civilians. Also, the dense air and moist ground wasn’t very pleasant. They’d heard that the Dragonets of Destiny were starting a school, an academy for all tribes and all dragons. Moonlight fled to the school, hoping to be accepted there. It was probably the best decision they ever made. There, he had met Black Ice, a mentalistic IceWing. They grew close as friends, and both seemed to be happy. The queens suddenly realized that the two dragons had fled to Jade Mountain, and they both flew there to take them back. There, Black Ice and Moonlight both talked about their past, all the bullying they both went through. It was almost like talking to a therapist; Moonlight was finally talking to someone who had the same experiences as him and would actually listen to him. Hours later, the two queens came out with the Dragonets of Destiny, telling Moonlight and Black Ice to come back to their kingdoms. They both refused, bursting out of the doors before the queens could get them. They’d both heard of the Sanctuary and its research of Scavengers there, so they both decided to go to the sanctuary to pursue their interest in scavengers. Black Ice studied scavenger architecture, while Moonlight studied scavenger behavior. RELATIONSHIPS '''Black Ice': Moonlight loves their best friend; they’ve both gone through the same expirences, getting bullied because of their scale color. They definitely feel connected to him like no other dragon, not like any other dragon they had ever meet in their life. The Queens: Moonlight only dislikes the queens because they’re trying to keep Moonlight and Black Ice away from the academy. Perhaps they want Moonlight and Black Ice for a reason unknown to them, but for now, they won’t get the two. GALLERY TRIVIA Category:NightWings Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:Collaborations Category:Characters Category:Content (TwilightWOF)